Victimes de la rumeur ? Vraiment ?
by Lili76
Summary: Les mythes et les rumeurs, quelles qu'elles soient, ont toujours un fond de vérité … Ou pas. Et le Colonel Sheppard a un gros problème. Slash McShep. Fic en 6 chapitres. [Terminée]
1. Je deviens fou

_Suite de « Slasher ou ne pas Slasher » qui a été demandée par __**Ticoeur**__ dans sa review. Je la lui dédie parce que cette fille m'a fait passer environ un super moment avec ses fics. Je lui ai pas dit mais j'en avais bien besoin, j'avais un gros passage à vide à cette période là, comme tout le monde peut en avoir dans la vie, et elle m'a fait un bien fou. En plus, elle a lancé la muse … *clap clap clap*_

_Miss, tu m'as remerciée pour mes commentaires mais je te le redis : c'est moi qui te remercie ;) D'autant que tu es devenue ma divinité du Slash et du citron ! Donc, voilà une offrande, Ô Prêtresse es McShep ! *où j'ai été chercher ça, moi ?* _

_Bref ... En espérant que ça te plaise ;) _

_Et ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas encore, sautez-lui dessus. Sans blague, ça vaut le coup ! _

oooOooo

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux et ils ne le savent pas (je donne pas cher de ma peau s'ils voyaient ce que j'en fais …). Oh, ah oui, et je ne gagne pas d'argent. Juste des reviews, qui j'espère viendront en nombre pour me dire si ça plait ou pas … :)

**Saison : **Absolument aucune. Léger UA.

**Pairing : **Slash McShep (Pour de vrai, cette fois, oui oui …)

**Rating : **M (Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai fait ! O.O)

**Résumé : **Les mythes et les rumeurs, quelles qu'elles soient, ont toujours un fond de vérité … Ou pas. Et le Colonel Sheppard a un gros problème.

**Note 1: **Encore une fois; pas besoin de lire ma première fic pour comprendre, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Par contre, elle suit directement « Slasher (…) » :s

**Note 2:** C'est toujours un peu UA. Primo, on est début 2012 (la série -qui s'est arrêtée- se déroule bien avant). Deuxio, des personnages morts chez la production ne le sont pas chez moi. Et tertio, la cité est toujours dans Pégase parce qu'elle n'a rien à _foutre _sur Terre ! (aux USA, en plus, comme par hasard ... xD) (Qui qu'a dit que la fin de la saison 5 m'a laissée perplexe ? Pff, n'importe quoi !) Bref ... Donc, UA :p

**Note 3: **Fic en fin d'écriture, pas de frustration pour les lecteurs assidus. Fic en 6 chapitres.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Victimes de la rumeur ... Vraiment ?**

**OoOoO**

**Je deviens fou.**

**OoOoO**

La nuit enveloppait la cité des Anciens d'un lourd manteau noir, piqueté d'étoiles. Un retour de mission plutôt difficile pour l'équipe phare avait fait que, épuisés, ils s'étaient directement rendus dans leurs quartiers après la visite médicale _obligatoire _et le débriefing, _obligatoire _lui aussi_._

Il y avait des jours où la « Flag Team » en avait vraiment plein les bottes …

En attendant, cela faisait bientôt deux heures que John Sheppard restait assis sur son lit, immobile, à jouer les statues de Bouddha, en fixant ce qui ressemblait fort à un dossier sur son bureau, posté à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Il serrait les lèvres, qui blanchissaient à force de pression, en repensant à ce qui l'amenait ici, ce soir, à imiter un moine bouddhiste en pleine méditation.

_Maudite Frouze ! (1) Quelle idée, non mais quelle idée, franchement !_

Il mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'aller ouvrir, une nouvelle fois, le trieur qui contenait son problème actuel. Il se retint et poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre. Pourquoi avait-il cette irrépressible envie de relire ce torchon ?

_En plus, c'est bourré de fautes !_

Et surtout, pourquoi _un_ passage, _ce _passage en particulier ?

Il devait tenir bon … C'était seulement la fatigue qui le faisait réagir de cette façon. La journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, alors …

_Ah oui, et il y a deux jours ? T'étais en pleine forme, non ?_

John grogna en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, _nondedieu_, avait-il conservé cette fichue fiction ? Et il repensa à ce qu'il avait « vécu » ces derniers jours …

**OoO**

_Deux jours plus tôt._

John entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte de bureau et jeta un œil autour de lui. Le bureau d'Evan Lorne était inoccupé. Il était seul, bien …

Il attendit que son visiteur pénètre dans la pièce et sourit en reconnaissant le Capitaine Julie Coureau qui écarquillait déjà les yeux en se figeant.

Avec la mine du chat qui a attrapé une souris, l'Américain referma la porte mentalement avant que la jeune Française ne puisse esquisser un seul geste.

_Coincée …_

Après avoir découvert ce que la jeune femme avait publié sur la plateforme et lu les écrits de celle-ci, il s'était précipité pour la retrouver et lui faire passer l'envie de pondre ce genre de … d'_aberration_.

McKay et lui … Non mais franchement, où allait le monde ?

On disait les Français doués en amour, experts du romantisme, spécialistes des histoires de cœur (2) … Il n'allait pas tous les faire, mais John pensait que Julie Coureau avait été en dessous de tout.

Rodney et lui … Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il leur avait couru après dans toute la cité, elle et son acolyte, Johann Steinbeck. Seulement voilà, les deux Européens l'avaient semé, réussissant à se planquer il ne savait où …

C'était hier soir … Et John avait eu une idée machiavélique, très efficace pour attirer sa souris jusque dans son repère. Souris qui se mettait tout juste au garde à vous et qui ne semblait pas franchement à l'aise dans ses rangers.

« Le Major Lorne n'est pas là, mon Colonel ? Il m'avait convoquée pour deux compatriotes arrivés avec le Dédale … » Débita Julie d'une petite voix, tentant de n'avoir l'air de rien.

« Mmh, non, Capitaine. Lorne est en mission. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous … »

Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'il vit Coureau blêmir. Il désigna une chaise, face à lui.

Julie lui offrit un sourire crispé en prenant place, terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas oublié le « crime de lèse-majesté » qu'elle avait commis la veille. _J'en ai chié pour le semer, comment il a fait pour m'av …_ Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en branle et une idée fit tilt dans son esprit.

« Ce n'était pas le Major, hu ? »

« Non, Coureau. Ce n'était pas le Major … » John lui décocha un grand sourire, fier de son subterfuge. « Vous reconnaissez … ? » Poursuivit-il en brandissant son fin tas de feuillets au-dessus du bureau.

Julie haussa les sourcils et pinça les lèvres avant de répondre. Elle devait jouer serré et trouver quelque chose de _très_ convaincant.

« Hu … »

_Mmh, _personne n'a dit que le Capitaine Coureau était un prix Nobel … La jeune femme émit un rire nerveux et rétorqua du mieux qu'elle put devant un Sheppard à la mine inquiétante.

« C'est pas moi … » Fit-elle pitoyablement.

John eut la sensation que la militaire tentait de se convaincre elle-même tant le ton de sa voix était incertain. Il décida de la bousculer un peu.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Ah, non. Jamais, mon Colonel … »

« Coureau … »

Sa subordonnée grimaça. Elle allait y passer … Certainement. On ne retrouverait jamais son corps et l'Etat-major servirait une belle fable à ses parents, comme quoi elle était « portée disparue » …

« C'était pour rigoler, mon Colonel … Je vous jure que … »

« Pour _rigoler_, Capitaine ? Est-ce que ça a l'air de m'amuser ? »

« Hu … Carrément pas, M'sieur. »

« Bonne réponse ! » John se délecta de voir la jeune métisse se ratatiner sur sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Coureau ? »

L'Américain retint un sourire devant l'expression défaite qu'arborait sa subordonnée. _Bien_ _fait_, pensa-t-il de manière tout à fait adulte … Et il la laissa s'empêtrer dans ses explications avant de finir par se lasser.

Il se fichait complètement de savoir _pourquoi _la jeune femme et son meilleur ami avaient écrit _ça._ Cela les « éclatait » de s'imaginer les chefs des pôles scientifiques et militaires ensembles ? Soit, grand bien leur fasse … Mais qu'ils gardent cette idée saugrenue pour eux, la prochaine fois.

Cette petite histoire avait fait le tour de la cité. Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler … Sans oublier Rodney, qu'il avait eu du mal à calmer, le voyant sortir en trombe de son labo en pestant qu'il allait _étriper _et _écarteler _ces maudits Européens.

Pour le moment, l'ambiance était plutôt à couteaux tirés entre les quatre voisins inter-Atlantiques … Autant dire que la petite blague des deux officiers Français et Allemand avait moyennement plu.

John décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. La jeune métisse commençait sérieusement à l'agacer à ne pas vouloir comprendre où était le fond du problème. Il faillit s'étouffer d'indignation lorsqu'il l'entendit lui demander avec audace s'il était homophobe. Ce fut en la fusillant du regard qu'il lui répondit par la négative et Julie baissa la tête, penaude.

« Je suis un officier de l'armée américaine, Coureau. Avez-vous idée de ce qu'il va se passer quand Caldwell tombera là-dessus ? »

Il la vit cogiter deux secondes avant de la voir hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« L'armée _américaine, _Capitaine ! » Insista John.

« Bah, si vous êtes américain, c'est logique … » Répondit bêtement Julie avant de poursuivre sans se formaliser du soupir bruyant de son patron. « Je ne vois pas le rapport, Monsieur. »

Sheppard fixa sa subordonnée, suspicieux, se demandant si elle le faisait exprès. En voyant les sourcils levés et l'air franchement naïf du Capitaine, John se dit que, non, Coureau ne faisait pas semblant._ C'est pas humain d'être aussi bête …_

Un soupir d'exaspération, avec une touche de désespoir, et le pilote enchaina.

« Si je vous dis DADT, ça vous parle, Coureau ? »

Numéro Latin du poisson rouge, élévation Anglo-saxonne des yeux au ciel.

« Je vous en prie, Capitaine, dites-moi que vous vous payez ma pomme. » Il ne voyait pas la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche alors il retenta. « Vous pourriez répondre au m… »

« C'est-à-dire que j'hésite … » Coupa Julie qui semblait avoir repris vie. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous soûlerait le plus … Que je réponde _oui_ ou _non, _à cette question. »

« Je n'apprécierais ni l'un, ni l'autre … » Répondit franchement John avant de voir sa subordonnée réfléchir quelques secondes.

Si tant est que cela fut possible …

« Bah, disons que je suis partagée, Monsieur. » Lança la jeune métisse avec aplomb.

_Ah, quand même, bien trouvé._ John en fut plutôt surpris …

Il laissa de côté ce stupide jeu auquel les deux militaires s'adonnaient et soupira avant de s'installer plus confortablement à son bureau. Et ce, pour entamer dix minutes d'explications concernant le « Don't ask, Don't tell » à une Française qui n'avait réellement pas l'air de connaître … et qui semblait avoir abandonné son cerveau dans la salle de tir.

Ce fut sur cette conclusion, et une dernière récrimination pour la route, qu'il ficha sa subordonnée dehors. Le tout, non sans lui avoir refourgué une bonne corvée au passage, histoire de se défouler …

**OoO**

_Aujourd'hui._

John se rappela qu'après le départ de Julie, qui grommelait dans sa barbe pensant que son supérieur ne l'entendait pas, il avait rejeté un œil sur « l'essai » de la jeune femme.

Autant il avait grincé des dents et senti la moutarde lui monter au nez à sa première lecture. Autant à la deuxième, il se souvint avoir trouvé cette histoire plutôt drôle. Il devait admettre que l'idée était bien trouvée. D'autant que le génie de cette cité se retrouvait dans une situation assez cocasse dans ce récit, ce qui ferait jubiler le militaire s'il n'y avait pas eu l'invention de Coureau concernant son hypothétique bisexualité et, surtout, la scène de fin à l'infirmerie …

Lui et Rodney s'embrassaient. Il avait trouvé la scène tellement incongrue qu'il avait hésité entre éclater de rire ou massacrer ses deux subordonnés. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils eu cette idée ?

Okay, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des bruits de couloir portant sur eux deux. Effectivement, il est vrai qu'ils étaient très proches. Mais tout de même, de là à les imaginer comme … Enfin, dans cette … _situation. _

Et surtout, de là à l'_écrire_. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit dessin pour couronner le tout …

Mauvais plan.

John secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il ne devait pas recommencer, il allait tout faire pour. Il avait lu ce fichu … Comment Coureau avait-elle appelé cela ? Oh oui, un « RPS ».

_Humpf. _Bref, il avait lu ce _truc _cinq fois depuis qu'il l'avait en main sans savoir pour quelle raison. Toujours était-il qu'il s'était surpris à « illustrer » mentalement ce fichu récit. Résultat, son imagination tournant à plein régime, il avait été _plus loin_ que Julie dans sa fiction …

Et il s'en était retrouvé à ressentir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir en pensant à son meilleur ami. En plus de s'imaginer avec un scientifique plus qu'excité dans ses bras …

_Et merde …_

Autant qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, dire qu'il avait été émoustillé par la scène du baiser était un euphémisme … Et John en était mortifié.

_Oh mon Dieu …_

Et si la Française ne se faisait pas seulement des idées ... ?

_Une femme ! Penses à une femme, John ! Une blonde … _

_Voilà, parfait … _

_Blonde foncée. J'aime bien ça ... un peu comme Rodney … _

_D'oh !_

Sheppard quitta vivement son lit et se saisit des quatorze feuillets contenus dans le trieur. Arrivant à la dernière page, il atteignit les lignes qui l'intéressaient et les fixa durant quelques secondes.

_Se pourrait-il que cette cinglée ait remarqué ça avant moi ?_

Non, c'était du plus haut ridicule. John n'avait jamais regardé les autres hommes … Du moins, pas comme il le faisait avec les femmes. La gente masculine ne l'avait jamais intéressé de cette manière_._ Et même s'il tenait beaucoup à Rodney, ce qu'il ne niait pas, John n'était pas « comme ça_ »._

Sa mise au point terminée, il souffla, soulagé. Il n'avait même pas eu à se forcer … Il n'avait donc pas _changé._

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi une telle réaction à la lecture d'une situation qui les rapprocherait plus qu'il ne le faudrait, lui et le Canadien ?

L'Américain ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il sentait poindre la migraine … Il commençait à perdre la tête. Cette folle de Coureau n'imaginait pas un seul instant le tumulte qu'elle avait provoqué chez son supérieur hiérarchique. Et John l'insulta mentalement de tous les noms.

_Saleté de Frog ! Je la déteste, celle-là !_

Ou peut-être qu'il était seul depuis plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé et que cela lui pesait. Il hocha la tête, convaincu.

_Ouais, ça doit être ça, le problème. Je ne me suis pas éclaté depuis longtemps et ça me rend quelque peu barjot …_

Il lui faudrait vérifier cette théorie et, ensuite, il serait tranquille. Il pourrait vite oublier cet épisode perturbant. Mais de quelle façon ?

Ce fut lorsqu'il jetait le tas de feuilles dans sa corbeille qu'il eut une idée. C'était sans doute masochiste comme attitude mais il allait réessayer. Et il savait à qui s'adresser pour cela, elle ne refuserait pas …

Et puis elle le lui devait bien, non ? Après tout le _foutoir _qu'elle avait installé dans l'esprit de son patron, c'était tout de même la moindre des choses. John espérait juste ne pas se rendre trop ridicule.

Ou ne pas passer pour un illuminé …

**OoOoO**

TBC ...

**OoOoO**

(1) Terme péjoratif pour les Français. *Pas taper; c'est pas moi, c'est John :s*

(2) C'est une réputation qu'on a dans certains pays. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien ^^

_**Cette fic est finie, sur mon fichier word, donc pas de risque qu'elle finisse en "hiatus" (ce que je déteste par dessus tout quand je lis quelqu'un). Bref, elle fait 6 chapitres, donc petite fic, et je pourrai publier régulièrement.**_

_**Vous n'avez qu'à me dire quelle fréquence de publication vous voudriez ;) Pas quotidienne, par contre, je peux malheureusement pas venir ici tous les jours :s**_

_**Alors: Bien ? Pourrav'? Sans opinion ? *boulet* Bah quoi, on est en démocratie ... Je continue ou pas ? Faites un petit signe, c'est pas pour moi que j'écris ;) Sinon je serais pas inscrite ici ... lol**_


	2. Je m'interroge

_Merci pour les reviews ! Et aux lecteurs anonymes également (45 wow!) Heureuse que ça plaise ! ;) _

_J'ai répondrai aux reviews des enregistrées par MP et je ferai ça sur les pages FF pour les "Guest" =) (Ca fait trop VIP, ce mot ... Oô mdr !)_**  
**

**INCONNU: **Huu ... Jane ou John Doe ? Ouais, navrée, j'arrête ... xD En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, on devrait se marrer, logiquement ! Enfin, je crois ^^ lol Espérant que la suite te plaise ;)_  
_

_Je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Je m'interroge.**

**OoOoO**

Frotter, frotter, frotter …

Voilà à quoi s'adonnait le Capitaine Coureau depuis le début de la matinée et il était bientôt midi. Elle avait eu un peu plus de deux jours de répit suite à son « entretien » avec le Colonel Sheppard et Julie s'était attendue à ce que son supérieur l'ait oubliée, avec toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait … Tout au moins, l'avait-elle espéré.

Malheureusement, son « bourreau » l'avait rappelée à l'ordre au réveil, lui rappelant ainsi son blâme.

Elle devait nettoyer Jumper 1 de fond en comble. Ce _maudit_ vaisseau devait briller et ce _maudit_ Yankee voulait pouvoir se regarder dans les parois … Quitte à y passer la journée complète s'il le fallait, dixit le Yankee en question.

Julie jura intérieurement en repensant au « conseil » que son patron lui avait donné alors qu'il la conduisait au hangar à Jumpers. Le pilote n'était pas le seul à vouloir en faire baver à la Française … _Ca, non_.

John avait été magnanime –solidarité militaire, sans doute- et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à trouver quelqu'un à qui emprunter des quartiers, une douche en particulier. Coureau n'était pas dupe, ce _bon_ Docteur McKay s'était fait une joie de trafiquer l'arrivée d'eau dans sa salle de bain … Et la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il réservait le même sort à son meilleur ami, Johann, complice de son méfait.

Mais quelle idée ils avaient eu de signer cette saleté de fanfiction ? Johann l'avait prévenue qu'ils en prendraient pour leurs grades et elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas déçue …

_Frotte, frotte, frotte … J'en ai marre ! J'ai la dalle, en plus !_

« Chiotte ! » Pesta Julie en récurant méticuleusement le cockpit. « Saloperie … Saleté de Ricain ! Aucun humour … »

Consciente qu'elle faisait preuve de la plus mauvaise foi dont un être humain était capable, elle repensa à ce que son patron lui avait expliqué -en long, en large et en travers- à propos de cette loi américaine qu'elle trouvait _stupide_.

Okay, le pilote renommé avait une excuse pour ce que le petit sniper, qu'était Julie, subissait. Mais il y en avait un, cependant …

« Et l'autre pauv' _gland_, là ! » S'exclama-t-elle, habituée à converser avec elle-même. « Pour qui il se prend ce caribou de mes _fesses_ ? Bouffeur de sirop d'érable à la noix ! »

Alors qu'une légère douleur se faisait ressentir dans le bas de son dos, elle se redressa et oublia son indulgence quant à sa première cible.

« Ils font la paire, j'te jure ! Ah, pour ça, ils s'entendent bien, ces deux _mufles_ ! Bande de _pecnots_ ! »

C'est là que la jeune métisse sentit une présence dans son dos et elle se figea. Pas qu'elle craignît de s'être faite surprendre à parler toute seule. Non, de cela elle en avait l'habitude … Le hic, c'était qu'elle ne vociférait pas dans sa langue maternelle, de par trop de temps passé sur une cité anglophone …

Et Julie pria de tout son être pour ne pas rencontrer celui auquel elle pensait lorsqu'elle se retournerait.

« Tout va bien, Coureau ? » Entendit-elle. Une voix bourrée d'ironie qu'elle reconnut entre mille.

La « Cendrillon » momentanée ferma les yeux, dépitée.

_J'ai quand même une vie de merde, il faut avouer …_

**OoO**

Somnifère pour la nuit, bonne idée. La douche le lendemain matin, très mauvaise idée …

John eut une nuit de sommeil sans rêve, à tel point qu'il en avait oublié pourquoi il avait la sensation que ses neurones lui échappaient petit à petit … Malheureusement, ce problème existentiel s'était « durement » rappelé à lui lorsqu'il avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de « prendre ses aises » sous la douche.

Il était loin d'être débarrassé de cette espèce d'obsession qui s'était emparée de lui à la lecture de l'œuvre de l'auteure amatrice qui lui tenait lieu de subordonnée.

Il était foutu …

Pour cette raison, somme toute tout à fait justifiée, il avait débarqué dans les quartiers de Coureau pour la trainer, quasi _manu militari,_ jusqu'au hangar à vaisseaux. John était vraiment mal viré, ce matin …

Suite à cela, l'Américain avait tourné en rond toute la matinée et repensé à ce à quoi il avait réfléchi, la veille au soir. Rodney l'avait bien appelé sur sa radio pour qu'il vienne l'aider au laboratoire mais John lui avait envoyé Carson, et le pauvre médecin réticent quant à la technologie Ancienne n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller servir de cobaye au scientifique.

Mais l'Américain s'en fichait, du moment qu'il pouvait éviter le petit génie … Il lui était impossible de le voir sans affronter l'arrivage d'images perturbantes assaillant son esprit. Le militaire avait donc préféré tourner en rond et réfléchir … Et il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il lui fallut tout de même pas mal de temps pour finalement se décider. Il savait où la trouver … C'est lui qu'il l'y avait emmenée.

Il avait récupéré son ordinateur portable qui prenait la poussière dans son bureau –John faisait vraiment des efforts avec l'informatique, juré …- et avait foncé au hangar.

Où elle acceptait de l'aider, de bonne grâce, ou elle s'occupait des autres vaisseaux, de _tous, _sans exception, et elle allait y passer la semaine. Mais Sheppard lui laissait le choix, il était tout de même plus que gentil, il n'y avait pas plus indulgent que lui.

Non, vraiment, les militaires d'Atlantis étaient traités comme des coq en pâtes ...

Il approcha à pas de loup de Jumper 1 à l'entente d'une voix au fort accent français qui beuglait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

« _Pour ça, ils s'entendent bien, ces deux mufles ! Bande de pecnots !_ »

S'accompagnant d'un sourire en coin, teinté d'un sadisme léger, John s'adossa à la paroi avant de surprendre Julie qui l'injuriait, lui et, il en mettrait une main au feu, Rodney.

« Tout va bien, Coureau ? »

Il vit la jeune femme sursauter et ses épaules se raidir. Elle se retourna lentement pour permettre à John d'apercevoir un début de sourire crispé.

« Mon Colonel … Je n'étais pas en train de vous insulter. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez … »

« Huhu, et de qui parliez-vous ? » Fit sarcastiquement John.

« François … » Mentit éhontément Julie avant de voir son supérieur lui jeter un regard perplexe. « Hu … Hollande. »

Sheppard se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un idiot, persuadée de s'en sortir avec cette parade … assez pathétique, il devait le dire. Les bras croisés, il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

Le Colonel se permit un franc sourire puis décida de se payer joyeusement la tête de son Capitaine.

« C'est drôle, j'étais en vidéoconférence avec Barack Obama avant de venir vous voir et ça avait l'air d'aller ... Et vous, comment va le _vôtre_ ? »

Julie se pinça les lèvres et se traita de tous les noms. Bien sûr que Sheppard savait qui était Hollande, la question ne se posait même pas. _Tu pouvais pas trouver un autre nom ? Débile !_ Elle grimaça …

Avant d'en revenir aux propos de son supérieur et de sursauter.

« La classe ! Vous avez vraiment vu … » Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux. « Huu … Laissez tomber. »

Se rendant compte que son patron s'était moqué d'elle, la jeune métisse ne se trouva pas l'air très fin, sur le moment.

« Il y a vraiment des jours où vous déconnez sec, Capitaine ... » Emit John, atterré.

La jeune femme grimaça et hocha la tête.

« Bien ! Alors, dites-moi … » Reprit-il en prenant place à l'avant, côté pilote. « Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mon Colonel … Mais j'ai horreur du ménage. »

« _Mufle, _quand même … »

« Navrée, m'sieur. » Fit piteusement Julie, penaude.

John hocha la tête et se pencha sur le cockpit. Julie le vit froncer les sourcils dans une expression pensive et profita de ce répit pour souffler deux secondes, renouant ses tresses qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

« Le ménage, Capitaine … » La concernée haussa les sourcils.

_Kékidit ?_

« Vous pouvez vous en débarrasser si vous faites quelque chose pour moi … »

Sautant sur l'occasion comme un chat sur un bol de lait, Julie répliqua du tac-au-tac et sautilla sur place.

« Absolument tout ce que vous voudrez, Monsieur ! Enfin, quand je dis _tout_ … »

Et là, John vit avec une grosse appréhension sa subordonnée s'engager dans un discours interminable.

« … Dans la limite du raisonnable, hu, mon Colonel. Voyez, je ne veux pas vous froisser, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon type … Enfin, je ne dis pas que vous ressemblez à rien. C'est pas du tout, du tout, l'idée … Vous êtes plutôt _canon_ dans votre genre mais … Hu, non, j'y tiens pas trop. Donc, quand je parle de _tout_, je veux dire … »

Effectivement, John avait eu toutes les raisons de l'univers d'appréhender.

« Coureau. »

« Monsieur ? »

« La ferme. »

Elle opina du chef.

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

Il secoua la tête, cette femme l'épuisait psychologiquement. Tapotant le siège du co-pilote du plat de la main, il lui intima de prendre place à ses côtés.

Ce que fit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Son supérieur allait la décharger de sa corvée, elle se fichait de savoir ce qu'elle était censée faire pour cela … Mais Julie ferait ce qu'il voulait pour ne plus avoir à récurer quoi que ce fût.

Elle était même prête à visionner un de ses _fichus_ matchs de Football ou à écouter un morceau de Johnny Cash …

Yep, Julie Coureau écouterait de la _Country_ pour ne pas avoir à faire le ménage.

« Réécrivez-en une. » La voix, au ton confident, la sortit de sa torpeur.

John mit du temps avant de se lancer. Sa subordonnée allait le prendre pour un fou –ou mieux, lui rire au nez- mais le militaire préférait cette option plutôt que de devoir s'imaginer avec Rodney sous une douche à chaque fois qu'il prendrait la sienne … Et ce, _tous_ les matins.

Il voulait relire un de ces _trucs_ -RPS comme disait la Française- et s'il n'avait pas les même réactions que ces derniers jours, cela voudrait dire que sa théorie se fondait. Il était épuisé et seul et, donc, il commençait à délirer. Dans le cas contraire, si l'expérience lui faisait le même effet que la première, il avait du souci à se faire …

« Vous voulez … hu … De quoi ? » Bafouilla Julie, encore stupéfaite.

« Ce _truc_ que vous avez envoyé dans le réseau informatique. Le même _truc_ à cause duquel vous êtes là, en train de briquer mon vaisseau … »

« La fic … »

« Refaites-en une. »

« Que … Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Et ce fut sur l'imitation de la poule qui a trouvé un couteau interprétée par Julie que John referma la passerelle du jumper avant d'occulter le vaisseau.

**OoO**

Sheppard observait sa subordonnée, assise en tailleur sur une banquette à l'arrière, son ordinateur sur les genoux. La jeune femme se pinçait les lèvres et avait les sourcils froncés, comme en plein effort, signe d'intense réflexion chez la Française.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle restait là, comme prostrée.

Il bénissait Elizabeth Weir de lui avoir autorisé cette journée de congé parce que vu comme c'était parti, en voyant la jeune métisse en blocage mental devant l'écran, il allait attendre longtemps avant d'être fixé quant à sa petite … _défaillance. _

Le point positif était que la jeune femme n'avait fait aucun commentaire désobligeant, ni moquerie, ni sarcasme. Elle avait l'air de trouver la demande du Colonel tout à fait banale … John commençait à vraiment s'interroger sur la santé mentale de certains de ses hommes … Celle-là en particulier.

En attendant …

« Coureau, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » S'impatienta le pilote.

Il vit sa collègue soupirer bruyamment.

« Dites, je ne voudrais pas faire preuve d'insubordination, mon Colonel, mais d'habitude c'est moi qu'on traite de débile, non ? »

« Capitaine, faites attention. » Fit John, menaçant.

« Non mais quoi ? Sans blague ! Vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche ? »

Julie vit son supérieur lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se fit plus agacée.

« Sérieusement, vous débarquer ici après m'avoir demandé de nettoyer votre me … Bazard dans Jumper 1 et vous m'_ordonnez _d'écrire un slash, comme ça, à brûle pour point … _A la zobe_ ! » Conclut-elle en français.

John grimaça et l'interrogea du regard, elle balaya la question visuelle d'un geste de la main.

« Faites un effort, Capitaine. » Reprit Sheppard. « Vous n'avez pas eu ce problème, l'autre jour … »

« Oui mais on ne m'avait pas forcée ! Là ! C'est venu tout seul, l'inspiration vous savez ce que c'est … »

John arrêta de l'écouter. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que c'était, il en avait fait l'expérience ces quelques jours. Il avait été _très_ inspiré … Surtout sous la douche. Il secoua vivement la tête et se concentra sur ce que disait sa _cinglée_ de Française. Ces gens-là étaient rares sur Atlantis mais ils se faisaient remarquer …

Le Colonel grimaça ... Lui qui voulait visiter Paris.

_J'espère que c'est pas une constante nationale …_

« … Sans rire, mon Colonel, je vous jure. Faites pas celui qui comprend pas, quoi ! »

Oups, il l'avait oublié celle-là.

« Ça va, Coureau. Faites ce vous pouvez … Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire un roman. Vous m'écrivez un petit truc, quelques lignes, un peu comme … Hum … »

Julie vit son patron rougir vivement.

« Le _bisou_ à l'infirmerie, mon Colonel ? » Railla-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

« Effacez moi ce sourire, Capitaine, ou vous bossez le 14 Juillet … »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit.

« Bon … » Reprit-elle, l'air de rien. « Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous voulez ça. Je saurais peut-être quoi faire … » Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre avant d'esquisser un geste négatif de la tête. « Monsieur, si je garde pour moi cette … _demande. _Le _reste, _non plus, ne sortira pas d'ici. »

Après mûre réflexion et convaincu par l'argument, il accéda finalement à la requête. Il lui faisait confiance, elle n'irait pas chanter cela sur la plus haute tour de la cité …

Une fois que John eut finit de lui raconter sa _mésaventure _depuis la lecture de sa fiction, le sourire de Julie revint mais différent. La jeune métisse semblait radieuse.

Elle avait _tout _compris …

Son supérieur ne saisissait visiblement pas toute la portée de ce qu'il lui arrivait mais Coureau, si. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Et elle savait _exactement_ quoi faire pour faire rentrer un peu de plomb sous cette tignasse brune.

Julie sourit largement, les yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Enfin quelque chose des plus intéressants sur cette cité ...

**OoOoO**

TBC ...**  
**

**OoOoO  
**

**_Ca plait toujours ? Sinon, dites moi, j'arrête ... lol (ce serait bête, elle est déjà finie ... :p)_  
**

**_Sinon, je pense publier tous les 2 ou 3 jours, je ferai de mon mieux ;)  
_**


	3. Je crois que je l'aime

_Du 21 au 23, hop, ça fait 2 jours ;)) Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! lol_

_Merci, merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Bah, oui, on va pas se mentir: ça motive, quand même ;)_

**Jane Doe: **Héhé, mdr ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours =) Et t'inquiète pas, comme je le dis à la fin; Rodney vient après ;)) Mais c'est vrai qu'à la base, je me concentre sur l'évolution des sentiments de Johnny :s Roro arrive au 4 ... A part ça: Amuse toi bien ! :)_  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Je crois que je l'aime.**

**OoOoO**

Elle avait dû faire appel à Andrea, sa subordonnée et amie originaire de Barcelone, mais Julie Coureau avait ce qu'il fallait en main. L'Espagnole lui avait concocté une petite merveille, et Dieu savait qu'elle était douée …

Le _lemon_. Tout auteur de fiction Slash se devait de connaitre cette notion. Et le Sergent Sanchez faisait plus que la connaître …

Julie était ravie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagirait son supérieur mais elle espérait réellement que cela l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. John l'avait laissée sortir du vaisseau, ce midi, et après l'avoir déchargée de sa corvée, il lui avait ordonné de s'atteler à l'écriture.

Coureau avait tout de suite compris. Le petit génie d'Atlantis ne laissait pas son supérieur indifférent. Et la jeune femme était aux anges … Elle espérait seulement que Sheppard s'en rendrait compte avec son aide et, plus particulièrement, que le Docteur McKay serait sur la même longueur d'onde que les deux militaires …

_Ouais, bah, c'est pas gagné …_

**OoO**

Il s'était affalé dans le sofa de la salle de repos et tentait de faire fonctionner le lecteur DVD qui avait décidé de faire grève … Son enregistrement de la dernière finale du Superbowl ne passait pas. Dire qu'il enrageait n'était pas qu'une façon de parler.

John s'excitait sur la télécommande lorsqu'il entendit le petit « _swich_ » de la porte d'entrée. Il ignora complètement le nouveau venu et il vit un petit dossier atterrir sur ses genoux.

« Re-_bonjour_, mon Colonel ! » Entendit-il chantonner.

Coureau. Il est vrai que John n'était pas suffisamment énervé comme cela, c'est vrai qu'il avait besoin d'elle …

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il la vit hausser les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dit que c'était pour moi. » Commença Julie. « J'ai fait une commande après que vous m'ayez _libérée_ et j'ai reçu ça, tout à l'heure. Elle est rapide … »

« Qui ça … ? Non, ne répondez pas à cette question. »

Fronçant les sourcils, intrigués, Sheppard se munit de la chemise marron qu'il avait sur les genoux. Elle ne contenait que deux feuilles de papier. Très bien, la jeune métisse avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et elle avait fait vite … Même si ce n'était pas elle qui en était l'auteure. Il se demandait sérieusement combien de personnes encore, sur cette cité, s'amusaient à écrire sur leurs collègues.

Tout de même, il allait devoir sévir ...

Enfin … Passant rapidement à autre chose, il commença à parcourir le récit sous les yeux pétillants de sa subordonnée. Jetant un œil sur elle, il n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle semblait baver sur place … L'Américain comprit pourquoi à la lecture du quatrième paragraphe.

Et il referma la chemise aussi sec en rougissant furieusement.

« C'est _quoi _encore ce _truc_, Capitaine ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est pour vous aider à y voir plus clair, mon Colonel. C'est radical, hu ? »

John ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Et cette _dingue _qui le regardait avec un sourire niais plaqué sur les lèvres. Il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler.

_Oh mon Dieu … _

Ces _folles furieuses _avaient tout bonnement écrit une scène de … Enfin, lui et Rodney étaient en train de … C'était tellement énorme qu'il ne parvenait pas à coller un nom dessus.

Il soupira bruyamment et rouvrit les yeux sur sa _perverse _de collègue.

« Ça va, Coureau. Laissez tomber. Vous pouvez … y aller. » Il désigna la sortie. « Vous n'avez qu'à … Je ne sais pas. Vous partez, simplement. »

« Vous ne voulez pas en discuter, Monsieur ? »

« Non, Capitaine. Partez, loin ... _Très_ loin ... » Fit John, blasé. « Sur le continent ... Une planète de votre choix ... Je n'en sais rien. Mais loin, surtout. »

Julie pinça les lèvres en haussant un sourcil. Elle le toisa quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Bien, comme il voudrait … Elle espérait seulement qu'il s'attellerait à une lecture consciencieuse du petit récit très osé. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester pour y veiller …

Il lui donna l'_ordre_ de le quitter et elle se décida d'obtempérer. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard en passant la porte et pouffa bruyamment, une fois arrivée dans le couloir.

John soupira de soulagement.

**OoO**

« … _Le regard plongé dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient, John pencha la tête et franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de Rodney. Ce dernier ressentit un violent frisson le parcourir tandis qu'une langue taquine caressait ses lèvres … Alors il les entrouvrit, impatient de faire plus ample connaissance avec son ami. _

_Fouillant amoureusement la bouche de son compagnon, le militaire glissa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies qui l'attendaient sous les reins cambrés du scientifique. Perdu dans un tourbillon d'émotions qui le submergeaient, John le sentit qui déboutonnait son pantalon avant de sentir les doigts habiles du Canadien s'y faufiler. _

_Il gémit sourdement en se mordant la lèvre alors que Rodney caressait lascivement son érection douloureuse à travers le tissu de son boxer. Le militaire rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant l'attention et …_ »

Il avait des bouffées de chaleur et il se surprit à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_Stop ! _Cela n'allait pas. Cela n'allait pas du tout …

« Mais c'est pas vrai … » Gémit John à haute voix.

La sensation familière au creux de ses reins était subitement revenue. Il avait chaud … Très chaud. Le Colonel loucha alors sur son entre-jambes.

_Reste tranquille, toi, là-dedans ! Couché !_

Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à la tentation de commencer la lecture de ce torchon, une fois sa subordonnée partie. Mais avait-on idée d'écrire des choses pareilles ! L'auteure avait une chance inouïe que Julie ne lui ait pas dévoilé son identité …

Et pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait tant d'effet ? Okay, le passage qu'il venait de lire était plutôt sage comparé à ce qui l'attendait, mais tout de même …

Et qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'il attaquerait les _choses sérieuses_, lorsque leurs doubles littéraires iraient jusqu'au bout ?

John paniqua. C'en était trop … Cela ne s'arrêtait pas et il en voulait plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de son personnage, dans le réel, gratifiant son _meilleur ami_ de marques d'affection très poussées …

Stimulé par une force invisible, le militaire abandonna la lutte et reprit sa lecture …

Une minute passa, puis deux …

Il ne lisait plus, il _voyait _et _entendait _son « ami » gémir sourdement sous ses coups de reins alors qu'il le prenait avec passion. L'Américain se mordait la lèvre inférieure, brûlant.

Et sa main, qui ne tenait pas la fiche de papier, descendit dangereusement …

John sursauta et, envoyant les deux feuilles voler, se releva vivement comme brûlé par le sofa. Fiévreux et les jambes en coton, il se baissa pour les ramasser et les déchira d'un geste brusque. Son esprit se brouillait …

Il avait besoin de faire le point. Gardant précieusement les morceaux de feuilles dans sa main, il retrouva rapidement une terrasse. Il avait besoin d'air … Il devait s'aérer la tête, à défaut de prendre une douche glacée … Dans laquelle il était sûr de laisser sa libido prendre le contrôle.

La douche était devenue sa Némésis.

**OoO**

Appuyé à la rambarde du balcon, John était parvenu à se calmer, retrouvant ses esprits.

_Récapitulons …_

Deux de ses subordonnés, deux _tarés_, s'étaient amusés à le caser avec Rodney McKay dans une fiction écrite. Chose déjà légèrement _flippante _en soi_ …_ Sheppard en fit abstraction et se concentra sur le reste.

Il avait lu cette fiction et avait réagi de façon disons … _disproportionnée. _Puis, un troisième de ses hommes avait réécrit une _prose_, plutôt osée, et John s'était imaginé, avec enthousiasme, faire l'amour à celui qu'il appelait encore son meilleur ami.

M'ouais, il était mal barré …

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que la seule chose qui le dérangeait était que l'objet de ses tourments soit son ami depuis des années … Pas qu'il soit un homme. Et cela lui fit un peu peur.

John n'avait jamais eu de préjugés vis-à-vis de ce genre de relations mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait fait partie de l'équation, un jour … Et il ne comprenait réellement pas ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour son scientifique.

Il l'appréciait, il tenait à lui … Beaucoup, même. C'était son ami, le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu jusqu'ici. Et même s'ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, appartenant à deux univers bien distincts, ayant souvent eu des différents –parfois bénins, d'autres fois graves- ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, recherchant sans cesse la compagnie de l'autre. Et Sheppard avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur McKay, quoi qu'il arrive, et vice et versa …

Le militaire pouvait avoir la prétention d'affirmer bien connaître le petit génie de cette cité, mieux que quiconque. Le scientifique était quasiment impossible à cerner –tantôt imbuvable, tantôt adorable, égocentrique et égoïste mais loyal et courageux- et John se plaisait à penser qu'il y était parvenu avec succès.

Et il avait beaucoup apprécié les multiples facettes qu'il avait découvertes du Canadien, au fil des années. Il était vrai que certaines l'avaient, à plusieurs reprises, fait craquer … Au sens amical du terme, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'Américain repensa à ce qu'il avait lu, cet écrit composé de moult _précisions_. Il avait réellement _aimé_ lire ce que sa subordonnée lui avait apporté, inutile de se mentir … Et là, le militaire se rendit compte de quelque chose, dépité …

Il avait envie de vivre ce que son personnage vivait dans la fiction. Lui aussi voulait plonger dans les yeux bleus, assombris de désir, de Rodney pour s'y noyer. Lui aussi voulait sentir la chair chaude de son ami sous ses mains pour la faire réagir. Lui aussi voulait faire courir ses doigts sur les formes voluptueuses du scientifique pour s'émerveiller des frissons qui les parcouraient …

John gémit. Son _moi profond _se réveillait dans son pantalon.

_Oyé, oyé_, première nouvelle : Le chef militaire d'Atlantis, hétérosexuel jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux en bataille depuis près de quarante ans, avait envie de son meilleur ami, astrophysicien, un homme …

_Et merde …_

Il commençait à tomber amoureux de son scientifique … Peut-être même que ce petit quelque chose, qui se manifestait lorsqu'il pensait au Canadien, était tapi au fond de lui depuis un bon bout de temps …

La petite histoire de ses subordonnés n'aurait fait que le _réveiller, _à défaut de le _déclencher_.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, John ressentit une trouille monumentale.

Comment faire, maintenant ?

**OoOoO**

TBC ...**  
**

**OoOoO  
**

_**Johnny a compris … Et Roro, alors ? Il en est où ? Pas de panique, j'ai prévu … Et c'est le prochain !**_


	4. Je suis amoureux

_On est jeudi ! Bon, d'accord il est 1h du mat' mais bon ... xD Enfin bref, comme promis je poste la suite ;)  
_

_Merci pour les reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que ça plait :)) Et comme tout le monde est enregistré(e), je raconterai pas ma vie pleine de trous ici ! ;) lol _

_Amusez-vous bien, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Je suis amoureux.**

**OoOoO**

Le mess était quasiment vide alors que l'heure du dîner approchait. Sga-9, l'équipe du Capitaine Coureau, était réunie dans le fond de la salle.

« _J'ai un problèème-euh ! Je crois bieeen que je t'aime-euh !_ » Beuglait Julie en français, se servant de sa bouteille de bière comme micro.

Et le Lieutenant Steinbeck, à qui on avait traduit les paroles de cette chanson, éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« _Ooooh j'ai un problème ! C'est que je t'aime aussiii !_ »

Julie ne put poursuivre sa médiocre imitation, elle éclata de rire à son tour et laissa Andrea Sanchez reprendre la parole en s'esclaffant.

« Tu les imagines chanter ça ! » Elle tapa dans ses mains. « ¡ _Excelente_ ! » (1)

« _Ja ! _Le Colonel Sheppard en train de servir une sérénade à McKay ! Ce serait vraiment mythique ! » S'exclama Johann, entre deux hoquets.

Les deux scientifiques Américain et Anglais de l'équipe les observaient avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Le Capitaine Coureau n'avait absolument pas respecté sa promesse de garder le silence et s'était empressée de partager sa _découverte _de l'avant-veille à toute son équipe. Le tout en les faisant jurer de ne pas ébruiter la petite histoire.

Et les Docteurs Sullivan et Peterson s'en donnait à cœur joie, eux aussi. Ils respectaient beaucoup leur chef, mais il leur était tout de même agréable de se moquer de lui de temps en temps.

Les éclats de rire se firent plus discrets et Julie vit son archéologue donner un coup de coude à son collègue physicien. Les deux scientifiques se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés, en louchant derrière l'épaule de Johann qui riait toujours.

Quelqu'un était dans son dos et avait entendu de quoi les fusiller du regard. Ce quelqu'un avait un plateau garni dans les mains. Plateau qu'il déposa sur la table la plus proche.

Le Docteur Sullivan tentait de prévenir Steinbeck qui continuait d'extrapoler sur l'histoire d'amour en vogue de ces derniers jours, lorsqu'il vit un verre d'eau se lever et se déverser sur la tête de l'Allemand dont le rire stoppa net.

La Française, elle, hoqueta sous la surprise. Le silence s'abattit sur la tablée et elle sourit, crispée.

« Docteur McKay, hu … on peut ... hum, faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

_On est tous morts …_

**OoO**

Cette histoire de fanfiction commençait lourdement à lui peser. Cela devait bien être la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivée depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans cette galaxie. Et Dieu savait qu'il en avait vécues, des choses affreuses, ici …

Rodney McKay pestait dans son coin, au laboratoire, en se refaisant le film des évènements du mess dans sa tête. C'était il y a deux heures … Après avoir déchargé son verre d'eau sur la tête de l'équipier de Coureau, il avait quitté le self la tête haute mais, néanmoins, bien humilié.

Il ressassait et il en avait marre.

Il s'était vengé après avoir reçue la fiction de la désormais célèbre Coureau sur son ordinateur. Des douches froides pour le Capitaine _Mono-neurone_ pendant deux mois. (2) Cela lui ferait les pieds.

Cette _folle _avait osé … Le Canadien grogna. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Okay, ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ruiner sa réputation sans aucun scrupule …

De plus, la cerise sur le gâteau, le Colonel Sheppard semblait l'éviter. Oh, ils s'étaient vus pendant un briefing, s'étaient brièvement parlés durant une mission puis s'étaient revus lors d'un débriefing … Mais Rodney avait l'impression que John faisait tout pour ne pas le voir. Ce, depuis maintenant cinq jours. Depuis l'apparition de cette _fable_ sur l'interface atlante …

Et cette dernière donnée était la pire de toutes.

Personne ne pouvait savoir. Comment ces _abrutis _de militaires avaient-ils pu écrire _ça _? Ils n'étaient absolument au courant de rien, alors comment avaient-ils eu cette idée ?

Même Carson Beckett, qui était pourtant son confident depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis, ne savait pas ce que Rodney ressentait pour son équipier Américain.

Okay, c'était la première fois de sa vie que le scientifique ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour un homme. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, l'assumer et le reléguer dans un coin de sa tête … Et voilà que ces _ersatz_ d'auteurs s'amusaient à diffamer sur …

McKay s'énervait. Ses doigts commençaient à trembler au-dessus de son clavier alors qu'il tapait tant bien que mal son rapport quant à l'étude d'un artéfact ramené la semaine précédente.

Et John qui l'évitait … Le scientifique se couvrit le visage des deux mains. Il n'allait pas craquer maintenant, ce serait ridicule. Il était plus fort que cela, _nondedieu _!

Il l'aimait tellement … Et l'idée même de perdre cette amitié, à laquelle Rodney tenait tant, le rendait malade. Sa relation particulière avec le Colonel avait toujours été la seule chose que le scientifique pourrait obtenir du militaire. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à vivre sans elle …

Sans l'homme qu'il aimait de loin.

Non, ce serait vraiment invivable. Comment faire ? Il était persuadé que John était mal à l'aise à cause de cette fiction à la noix …Il avait bien remarqué que le pilote avait du mal à le regarder en face lors des réunions … C'était insupportable.

Rodney devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il retrouve ce que John voulait bien lui donner depuis leur rencontre.

Il irait le voir afin de mettre les choses au clair et Sheppard l'écouterait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il fallait crever l'abcès, la situation allait finir par devenir ingérable. Mais avant, il lui demanderait de s'occuper _sérieusement _du cas de ses stupides militaires qui se prenaient pour des écrivains …

**OoO**

Elle avait besoin de ne plus penser à rien. La situation s'envenimait. Elle l'avait trouvée drôle, pourtant … Son supérieur était venu la voir pour _réclamer _une deuxième histoire les mettant en scène, lui et le Docteur McKay, et avec cela, l'Américain pensait s'intéresser au Canadien.

C'était vraiment trop _tordant …_

Seulement, Julie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et voilà que le chef du pôle scientifique les avait entendus, elle et son équipe, se payer leurs fioles à lui et au Colonel …

Elle était foutue.

Coureau arriva en vue de la salle d'entraînement de laquelle elle entendait des bruits de lutte. Elle avait besoin de se défouler un peu avant de mourir entre les mains de son patron et du génie du coin.

_Ces deux-là sont de vraies douleurs anales, de toute façon …_

_Humpf, _quand on parlait du loup ... Enfin, d'un des loups.

Elle vit John, au fond de la salle, s'essuyer le front et boire avidement au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau. Elle le détailla et trouva que, effectivement, avec ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, il était plutôt _pas mal_. Même si elle avait une nette préférence pour l'alien de l'équipe phare, Ronon Dex, et pour le petit génie qui fomentait sans doute un plan diabolique pour l'assassiner.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la Française s'était vraiment plu à imaginer les deux hommes dans une situation plus qu'amicale.

_En plus d'être canons chacun de leurs côtés, ensemble c'est explosif …_

Elle sursauta et sortit de sa torpeur en voyant une main s'agiter sous son nez.

« Mon Colonel … »

« Je vous demandais ce que vous vouliez, Coureau. »

Elle rassembla ses esprits, autant que faire se peut, et répondit à son supérieur.

« Je suis venue décharger un petit trop plein d'énergie … » Elle fronça les sourcils en avisant les cernes sous les yeux de John. « Ne le prenez pas mal, Monsieur, mais vous avez une sale tronche … »

« Merci, Capitaine. » Fit ironiquement le pilote et la concernée grimaça. « Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne nuit. »

« Ah … ? »

« Pas de commentaires et gardez vos questions. » Conclut Sheppard en récupérant son sac de sport.

A l'entente du ton sans appel et coupant du Colonel, visiblement encore mal viré, Julie se tut comme demandé. Elle avait un énorme doute quant à la raison de l'insomnie de l'Américain. Mais inutile d'en rajouter. La Française allait mourir de toute façon, pas besoin d'ajouter la torture au tableau …

Coureau le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait. Elle le trouvait … Mélancolique.

Son supérieur ne savait visiblement pas comment gérer ce qu'il ressentait et, elle en était certaine, il refusait sans doute catégoriquement d'en parler avec l'homme qui envahissait ses rêves depuis cinq jours …

**OoO**

Le jet d'eau chaude lui massait agréablement la nuque. Il en avait bien besoin après cet entrainement poussé avec Ronon. Le Satédien n'y était pas allé de main morte et l'avait repoussé dans ses limites. Et John était éreinté.

Il savoura la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait dans la cabine de douche. Jusqu'ici, il réussit à ne pas associer l'endroit à _autre chose_ … Le temps du combat avec le Pégasien, il était parvenu à se vider la tête et ne pas penser à son Canadien.

Rodney ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il le voulait. C'était devenu ingérable. Sheppard ne savait plus quoi faire. Il évitait son ami depuis des jours et il savait parfaitement que ce dernier l'avait remarqué … Il se doutait qu'il en souffrait, tout comme lui, mais c'était le seul moyen.

McKay était loin de ressentir la même chose que lui, Sheppard en était persuadé. Il devait l'oublier et quoi de plus efficace que de s'en éloigner ?

Mauvaise idée.

Repenser au scientifique et les problèmes qui l'accompagnaient réveilla une partie de son anatomie qui demanda subitement plus d'attention que d'habitude. Mais il ne voulait pas recommencer, il s'était déjà soulagé de cette façon en s'imaginant _ailleurs _que dans sa main et cela ne l'avait pas aidé.

Au contraire …

_Oublie ça, John ! _

Il arrêta le robinet, sortit de la cabine et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de se sécher.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le coup à sa porte. Il soupira bruyamment.

_Qui c'est, encore ? J'espère que c'est important !_

Epuisé et lasse, John ne se donna pas la peine de s'enquérir de l'identité du visiteur et, la serviette nouée autour des reins, alla ouvrir de mauvaise grâce.

Le tout en oubliant qu'il n'était pas … _présentable._

« Hu … Je vous dérange, là, non ? » Entendit le militaire avant de sursauter en découvrant Rodney sur le pas de sa porte.

Le scientifique avait les yeux baissés et louchait, rouge pivoine, sur …

Sheppard baissa le regard à son tour, se détaillant et jura intérieurement en voyant la bosse conséquente qui déformait la serviette. Il blêmit brusquement et voulut se fondre dans le sol.

« Hum … Ça … Ça va ? » Entendit-il de la voix timide du scientifique qui tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et comme John ne répondait pas, mortifié, le Canadien répondit bêtement à sa place.

« Vous … hu … avez l'air en forme. » Avant de se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

_Je hais ma vie ... _Pensèrent-ils de concert.

**OoOoO**

TBC ...**  
**

**OoOoO  
**

(1) Vraiment besoin d'une traduction ? Dans la catégorie des mots transparents, y a pas pire.

(2) Surnom que Rodney donne à mon OC dans ma première fic.

**_Yep, pour mon Roro c'était déjà fait ... J'ai choisi la facilité. Sinon, cette fic aurait duré des plombes ... (Bah, oui, vous le connaissez ... Avec lui, on en était pas sorties et ce pauvre John aurait poireauté longtemps xD)_**


	5. Je me dévoile

_ Y a quelques petits problèmes sur FFNET chez moi, déjà impossible de publier correctement, pas moyen de poster des reviews et je reçois plus les alertes de mes fics favorites. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, bref ... J'ai galéré toute la journée à essayer de faire passer ce chapitre ... Dur :s_  
_Bon, à part ça: J'avais promis pour le week-end, mais avec tout ce bordel, c'est pas évident :s Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à "bidouiller" quelque chose ... J'espère que ça marche ^^_

_Pour continuer à raconter ma vie pleine de trous: j'ai deux petits chats, des mâles, qui passent leur temps à se faire des léchouilles et des papouilles. Bah, je les ai surnommés John et Rodney ... Comme ça, c'est fait ... xD  
_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)  
_

* * *

**Je me dévoile.**

**OoOoO**

John avait l'impression qu'il avait fermé les yeux depuis des heures. En ce début de soirée, qui marquait sans doute la fin de sa vie, le militaire eut des espoirs inhabituels.

Si quelqu'un pouvait l'appeler, à cet instant, pour lui apprendre l'approche d'un vaisseau Ruche –ou des centaines, avec de la chance- de la planète, ou le retour de réplicateurs apparus comme par enchantement dans la salle d'embarquement, ou encore la résurrection _miraculeuse_ d'Acastus Kolya dans un laboratoire …

Tout, et _n'importe quoi_, pour ne pas avoir à affronter la situation à laquelle il faisait face en ce moment même …

Situation ô combien _périlleuse_ –et John s'y connaissait dans ce domaine- qui se présentait sous la forme d'un scientifique, génie renommé dans deux galaxies, qui le fixait sans trop savoir quoi faire, ses neurones grillés par la vision d'un militaire portant en tout et pour tout une serviette de bain.

Serviette qui ne cachait absolument pas la nature des pensées que le dit militaire devait avoir avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

Les deux hommes étaient restés plantés comme deux ronds de flanc pendant, en réalité, cinq longues minutes.

Deux chefs de départements _très _important de la cité d'Atlantis, dans la galaxie de Pégase. Deux _héros_, sans aucun doute responsables de la préservation de la Terre et des deux galaxies connues de l'espèce Terrienne. L'un a passé le test Mensa, c'était un petit surdoué de l'armée et un véritable chef de guerre. Et l'autre devait bien détenir plus de deux doctorats en physique, un véritable génie pas loin de recevoir le prix Nobel si ses travaux pouvaient être divulgués au monde entier …

Ces deux-là n'avaient, pour l'instant, pas franchement l'air de rendre justice à leurs réputations respectives … Un soupir plus que bruyant résonna dans le couloir.

Rodney.

Le Canadien en avait plus qu'assez, il lui était déjà difficile de prendre son courage à deux mains et de foncer vers les quartiers de son équipier pour lui demander des comptes. Si, en plus, c'était pour découvrir ce même équipier quasiment nu et vraiment très en forme avec ceci …

Franchement, John ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. De plus, à rester planté devant lui comme un ficus en attente d'arrosage …

McKay prit une profonde inspiration et se força à relever le regard sur la tête de Sheppard qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, persuadé que ses rêves d'invasions se réaliseraient s'il y pensait très fort.

« Vous … Vous pouvez … aller vous rhabiller ? » Tanta l'astrophysicien pour qui le silence pesant était une torture. « Ça commence à devenir gênant … » Conclut-il d'une petite voix.

L'intervention du Canadien sortit l'Américain de sa torpeur. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de son ami qui avait soudainement décrété que le mur derrière John était des plus fascinants …

« Vous voulez quoi, McKay ? » Demanda bêtement le militaire.

Voilà, ils y étaient. Rodney inspira profondément, une fois de plus, et se lança, l'air de rien.

« Il faut qu'on discute, Colonel. Allez enfiler quelque chose, que je puisse entrer. »

_Ah, non, tout mais pas ça !_

John répondit rapidement, espérant s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

« Je suis fatigué. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« C'est important. »

Les deux hommes avaient repris un peu d'aplomb et se fixaient maintenant en chien de faïence. Le militaire soupira, découragé, en voyant le scientifique croiser les bras, têtu comme une mule.

« Rodney, écoutez … »

« Non. Soit vous allez vous rhabiller pour qu'on puisse discuter, soit vous me laissez dehors et je fais un _sit-ing_ devant votre porte jusqu'à demain matin. »

Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait en voyant John grimacer pour le fusiller du regard mais il ne se démonta pas et campa sur sa position.

Le militaire poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre, désespéré. Bien, il n'avait pas le choix, visiblement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était certain que le scientifique était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et qu'il le retrouverait assis devant sa porte, le lendemain.

Il ne referma pas mais planta là le Canadien avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain. Il savait parfaitement de quoi Rodney voulait _discuter _mais il avait sincèrement espéré contourner cette confrontation. Apparemment, son ami n'était pas de son avis …

**OoO**

Rodney opéra un petit exercice de respiration et se força au calme. Exercice appris par Teyla dont le Canadien ne pensait pas se servir un jour … Lui et la méditation étaient séparés de mille lieux.

_Bref_, McKay tentait de se détendre. Il était terrifié et ne voulait pas le montrer. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même. Et il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour aborder le point nodal du problème actuel.

En espérant que John ne fasse pas trop de difficultés …

Il vit l'objet de ses pensées revenir vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt. Et il semblait avoir … « repris ses esprits ». Effectivement, le jogging tenait une forme tout à fait normale.

_Ouf …_

Il n'attendit pas que le militaire l'invite et pénétra dans la pièce. Sheppard l'observait, incertain quant à la conduite à suivre, les bras croisés. Il comptait visiblement à ce que son équipier prenne les devants. Puisque c'est lui qui était venu le trouver, après tout …

Une minute passa … Le silence lourd refit son apparition. Rodney ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche, les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Et John vint à son secours, lui rafraichissant bêtement la mémoire.

« Vous vouliez parler, McKay. »

« Oui, je … Ecoutez, ce n'est pas évident, d'accord ? »

Il vit le militaire hausser un sourcil et répliquer avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« De quoi vous vouliez discuter ? »

« Ça, vous le savez parfaitement. » Rétorqua le scientifique, tentant de garder son sang-froid.

L'Américain haussa les épaules et le Canadien sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Vous … » Soupir. « Vous m'évitez, Colonel. »

« Je … _Quoi _? Mais pas du tout ! » Mentit éhontément John.

« Et je sais que c'est à cause de ce que cette _folle _a écrit ! »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi, McKay. Vous vous faites des idées, je vous assure. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. J'ai horreur de ça. » Asséna sèchement le scientifique.

Le militaire ferma les yeux et poussa un bruyant soupir en se rendant compte qu'il se ridiculisait plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr que Rodney avait remarqué son petit manège. Que croyait-il ? A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ?

Il était un militaire, un officier de l'USAF, _nondedieu ! _Avec tout ce qu'il avait affronté dans cette galaxie et sur cette cité, il pouvait bien faire face à son scientifique, non ?

_Allez, John, fais un petit sourire au monstre et réponds lui !_

« Excusez-moi, Rodney. »

Le concerné, qui ne s'y attendait pas, le fixa sans savoir comment réagir.

« C'est compliqué … » Poursuivit John. « C'est vrai que ça ne justifie pas mon attitude mais … Disons que cette histoire m'a un peu perturbé et … »

Le scientifique, qui ne comprenait pas où le militaire l'emmenait avec son discours, perdit patience et l'interrompit. Il était fatigué émotionnellement et en avait plus que marre alors il explosa …

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos _cinglés _de militaire s'amusent à diffamer sur nos vie privées ! » S'écria-t-il avant de baisser d'un ton. « Je ne sais pas _comment_ ces crétins ont pu avoir cette idée … »

« Je sais, McKay … »

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas et poursuivit sans réfléchir, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Ses ressentiments, accumulés ces cinq derniers jours, se déversèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« … Mais ils n'avaient pas à faire _ça_ ! Vous auriez dû y faire attention, ce sont _vos _chiens de garde ! Ils ne sont pas censés savoir que je vous aime et n'avaient pas à extrapoler sur la question pour la rendre publique et _ruiner_ ma réputation ! »

Aussitôt sa tirade terminée, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment. John le fixait, sourcils froncés et bouche entrouverte, sous le choc.

Et Rodney gémit intérieurement.

_Oh nooon … merde, merde, merde !_

« McKay ? Vous … _Quoi ?!_ »

« Quoi, « quoi » ? » Répondit bêtement le scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » Débita lentement le militaire en s'approchant dangereusement de Rodney.

« Je … hu … »

« A l'instant … Répétez ce que vous avez dit. »

Le Canadien se raidit et cru que son cœur allait décider de partir en vacances, sortant brusquement de sa poitrine, et de l'abandonner là, seul face à l'Américain qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Rodney était purement et simplement tétanisé.

Et il répliqua soudainement, oubliant que sa voix tremblait, trahissant son extrême nervosité.

« J'ai dit … Que vos hommes n'avaient pas à diffamer sur nos vies privées et … Et je n'ai absolument rien dit d'autre ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains.

John planta ses yeux dans les siens et, voyant le sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il détourna le regard. Le militaire était loin d'être convaincu et il était foutu …

« Après _ça_, Rodney … Vous savez de _quoi_ je veux parler. »

Rodney regardait toujours derrière John et haussa les sourcils avant d'aviser ce qui se trouvait sur le mur qu'il observait. Il tenta de détourner lamentablement la conversation.

« Oh, vous … Vous avez un … Un écran plat ? »

**OoO**

_Il m'aime …_

John regardait Rodney s'empêtrer dans la seule pirouette qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il se retenait d'éclater de rire ou se faisait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus …

Au choix.

Le militaire s'était fait à l'idée, depuis sa réaction légèrement _anormale _face à une histoire d'amour le mettant en scène avec son petit génie. Il acceptait doucement, mais sûrement, le fait qu'il soit attiré par son meilleur ami. Et il était prêt à assumer d'avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le scientifique.

Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il tombait progressivement amoureux de son équipier Canadien, masculin … Intelligent, drôle, loyal, séduisant, pulpeux et sexy …

_Reconcentre-toi, John !_

_Il m'aime …_

_Non, pas ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit, là, tout de suite ?_

« Pourquoi je n'en ai pas, moi ? » Poursuivait McKay, inconscient des délires intérieurs de son militaire.

L'astrophysicien louchait toujours sur le mur portant la télévision conséquente, témoin des nombreuses rencontres footballistiques visionnées par John.

« J'en ai fait la demande, Rodney, pas vous. C'est tout. Peut-on en revenir au _sujet_ de départ, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il vit son ami rougir à nouveau.

_Trop mignon … La ferme, Sheppard !_

« Hu ? » Fit le militaire en se rendant compte qu'il conversait avec lui-même.

« Je … Je vais vous laisser, Colonel. J'ai, hu … Du travail et, hum … »

« Alors, ça, _non_ ! » S'exclama John, ce qui fit sursauter le Canadien.

Le scientifique opéra une sorte de mouvement de retrait, se préparant à détaler vers la sortie. Voyant cela, John lui agrippa le bras et Rodney grimaça. Plus de peur que de douleur, le militaire n'y avait pas été trop fort.

Non, Rodney était seulement terrifié. Le pilote ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire et le pauvre scientifique allait y passer.

Sheppard prit une décision. Il lui serait impossible de tirer les vers du nez de ce Canadien de malheur qui, trop buté qu'il était, continuerait de nier éhontément ses propos, pourtant très clairs.

Mis en confiance par l'aveu de son ami, le Colonel décida de prendre les devants. Il ne serait pas repoussé puisque, il en était sûr, l'astrophysicien n'attendait que cela.

_Il m'aime …_

« Colonel, lâchez m-_humpf !_ »

Le Colonel susnommé, après l'avoir agrippé par le col de sa veste, venait de plaquer brusquement ses lèvres sur celles du scientifique qui se sentit devenir _guimauve_ sous le toucher.

Mais trop estomaqué par ce geste, dont il prenait enfin conscience, il s'était soudainement raidit, incapable de répondre au baiser …

**OoOoO**

TBC ...**  
**

**OoOoO  
**

**_La prochaine: suite et fin ! ;) A vous de deviner si Lili a eu le courage de sauter le pas ... ;p (Et ne regardez pas le rating bande de tricheuses ! mdr !)_  
**


	6. J'aime

_J'aurais voulu venir dans l'après-midi mais j'avais pas internet, j'étais dehors ... :s Enfin bref, je prends cinq minutes pour vous poster la fin pour nos deux chéris (qui a dit emmerdeurs ? Meuh non ! Ils sont pas doués mais quand même ... xD)  
_

_Achtung_ ! _Ce chapitre comporte un lemon ... Oui, je l'ai fait ! Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? J'en sais rien ... Vous me direz ça ! ;) Première fois que j'écris un truc pareil O.O lol  
_

_Chapitre carrément plus long que les autres, navrée :p Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**J'aime.**

**OoOoO**

_CLAC !_

La paume d'une main qui s'écrase sur sa joue résonna dans les oreilles de John. Il recula après s'être séparé de l'homme qui venait de le gifler et qui le fixait, frimousse fermée. Se frottant la joue, le militaire lut un éclat dans les yeux bleus … John fronça les sourcils, incertain, il voyait …

Quelque chose dans le regard du Canadien le frappait de plein fouet, plus fort que la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre. Un éclat de … douleur ?

Mais … _Pourquoi _?

« Rodney, je … »

« Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? » S'exclama vertement le scientifique, une larme perlant au coin d'un œil.

Le Canadien n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que l'Américain avait clairement entendu son aveu. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le militaire puisse se payer sa tête en allant aussi loin. Outre sa souffrance, il était furieux.

Mais John réagit au quart de tour, surpris que le scientifique puisse le soupçonner de _ça._

« Rodney, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour ne pas me croire capable d'une telle … _bassesse, _enfin. »

Le ton blessé adoucit l'astrophysicien qui haussa les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

« Approchez … » Fit doucement le militaire en tendant une main.

Le regard happé par la bouche de son ami, Rodney obéit en fixant la goutte de sang qui perlait au coin des lèvres de John. Le militaire posa prudemment sa main sur le bras du scientifique alors que celui-ci effleurait la blessure de ses doigts.

Il lui avait légèrement fendu la lèvre inférieure …

« Pardon. » Chuchota le Canadien en déposant sa main libre sur le torse de son ami.

John sourit et, pour toute réponse, lui releva la tête pour replacer ses lèvres où elles étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, enlaçant aussi vite le scientifique qui se détendait.

Le pilote ne forçait pas. Il sentait bien que le génie n'était pas encore tout à fait en confiance, pas encore certain que le Colonel était sincère. Il caressa la joue douce avec son pouce et le dos avec son autre main.

Rodney sentit la langue timide de John effleurer ses lèvres. C'était doux, délicat, tendre … Le scientifique sentait ses défenses s'effriter. Il se sentait fondre de plus en plus sous l'étreinte et ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche.

Le militaire, sentant le changement notable, ne réfléchit pas plus loin et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Langue qui rencontra son homologue, provoquant une décharge qui parcourut le corps des deux porteurs.

Café et chocolat ... John décréta que ces deux saveurs seraient ses préférées.

John ne savait plus où il était. Des images mentales des jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire alors que Rodney reprenait du poil de la bête et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, les mains fermement agrippées à son cou. Le militaire se souvint de ce dont il avait mainte fois rêvé …

Et il fut fixé sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait le scientifique auprès de lui, tout le temps, toujours … Il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait leur histoire mais il ferait tout pour cela ne s'arrête jamais, de son vivant.

Son petit génie avait entreprit de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure et John, descendant ses mains sur les hanches pleines, gémit légèrement, considérablement excité. L'astrophysicien savait y faire, aucun doute … Et le pilote en voulut soudainement plus.

Rodney, lui, était déjà loin. Pris dans son désir, qu'il devinait réciproque en sentant l'entre-jambes durcie du militaire contre sa cuisse, il avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt noir qu'il s'empressa de retirer en se détachant des lèvres pleines.

John, qui se retrouvait torse nu, haletait en le fixant, le regard sombre. Le scientifique en fut rassuré et sourit. Son pilote avait envie d'aller plus loin et ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris de son initiative.

Le sourire qui montait jusqu'aux yeux de son propriétaire atteignit l'Américain en plein cœur. S'il doutait encore qu'il l'aimait, l'expression de pur bonheur sur le visage du Canadien l'acheva.

Un froissement de tissu, devant lui, le sortit de sa rêverie. Rodney s'était éloigné et se tenait près du lit, l'observant, dans l'expectative …

**OoO**

Il était vraiment amoureux. Irrémédiablement. Tellement _accro_ que cela lui tournait la tête.

Et John se prenait cette vérité en pleine face en voyant Rodney se déshabiller près de son lit … Une idée derrière la tête, le petit génie, visiblement.

_Déjà ?_

Le militaire envoya sa raison promener très loin et se dit que, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. Ils pourraient en parler plus tard, se redécouvrir spirituellement, une fois leur faim rassasiée.

Et le scientifique, ne portant plus qu'un caleçon, assis sur son lit, semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. John approcha lentement, sans geste brusque, de peur de briser l'instant qu'il trouvait magique.

C'était comme si le Canadien s'offrait à lui. Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il découvrait la huitième merveille de la Terre et le militaire sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà atteint le lit …

Rodney, malgré les apparences, n'était absolument pas sûr de lui. Il avait agi sous impulsion, stimulé par l'envie plus qu'_évidente _de John. Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles vertes du pilote.

Pilote dont la respiration ne se calma pas, au contraire … Il n'en pouvait plus, la pression était insoutenable. Pression aussi bien sentimentale que physique. Il y en avait un, dans son pantalon, qui ne semblait pas aussi patient que lui …

S'agenouillant, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses nues de son compagnon. Il se pencha et …

« John … »

_Oups … Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

« Je sais que c'est rapide … » Entendit-il prononcer de la voix timide et rassurante de son scientifique. « … mais ça fait tellement longtemps … » Une main caressa sa joue. « … que j'en ai envie. »

Le militaire sourit franchement. Lui aussi en mourrait d'envie mais lequel des deux allait … ?

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Bon, il avait sa réponse.

L'Américain n'y tint plus et choisit ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour répondre au Canadien. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres et leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour batailler tendrement. Le basculant avec une lenteur insoutenable sur le lit, John s'allongea sans complexe sur Rodney, savourant le contact de leurs peaux nues.

La tête calée dans le creux de son cou qu'il piqueta de baisers, le militaire gémit en sentant son érection douloureuse se frotter à celle, non moins conséquente, du scientifique.

Scientifique qui n'avait rien à lui envier quant à l'enthousiasme. Poussant des gémissements, qui excitaient passablement son partenaire, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune qui l'avait toujours rendu fou. La réponse se traduisit par un mouvement de bassin de John qui semblait vouloir se fondre en lui …

Ce dernier sentit les mains du petit génie descendre lentement dans son dos, le caressant langoureusement, avant d'atteindre le jogging qu'il descendit sur les cuisses. Perspicace, John comprit le message et s'en débarrassa aussi sec.

Il se mit sur les genoux et Rodney le suivit, assis, pour retirer son boxer qui commençait sérieusement à le torturer. Et le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la virilité fièrement dressée, et ce, à cause de lui …

**OoO**

_Gloups …_

Rodney déglutit. Dire qu'il avait la trouille était un euphémisme. Il avait tout de même demandé à un _homme_ de lui faire l'amour. Il avait demandé à un_ homme_ de le prendre. Il avait demandé à un _homme_ de lui faire ce que, lui, faisait habituellement aux femmes …

_Humpf. _Yep, Rodney n'était vraiment pas rassuré … Il en _crevait_ d'envie, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques_ appréhensions. _

Il voulait l'homme qu'il aimait en lui. Il voulait que John l'aime. Alors, il se força au calme et se souvint que, lui aussi, était sérieusement à l'étroit dans son caleçon. C'est là qu'il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses hanches …

Il devait arrêter de réfléchir, il n'avait pas vu John se rapprocher de lui. Les deux mains dévièrent sur ses fesses et il les sentit les caresser indécemment. Il gémit, des frissons le parcourant de part en part. Et un souffle chaud élit domicile sur sa joue …

« Tu es sûr ? » Lui souffla John à l'oreille en se plaquant tout contre lui.

Déglutissant une nouvelle fois, le scientifique répondit d'une voix rauque. De désir ou d'émotions. Sans doute les deux. Il ne savait plus … Il s'en fichait.

« Oui … » Souffla-t-il à son tour en fermant les yeux.

Les lèvres de John avaient retrouvé son cou et suçotaient la chair chaude qui frissonnait à chaque coup de langue. Rodney reprit le contrôle de lui-même et, après s'être débarrassé de son caleçon qui le gênait franchement, caressa avidement le torse de son compagnon. Jouant avec les boutons de chairs roses qui n'en réclamaient pas moins.

Le Canadien s'amusa quelques secondes des boucles brunes qui se tortillaient autour de ses doigts et explora la poitrine du militaire à l'aide de ses lèvres. Un gémissement de pur plaisir lui répondit et il se retrouva allongé sur son ami.

Ami qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à détacher ses mains des fesses rondes qui l'accueillaient avec enthousiasme. John se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une langue traçait un sillon humide jusque son nombril qu'elle taquina avant de remonter sur la bouche entrouverte. Le militaire, haletant, fit un effort surhumain pour lâcher le postérieur, ô combien tentant, du scientifique.

Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et se saisi du membre gonflé d'envie pour lui, entraînant un hoquet de surprise du Canadien. Cri de surprise qui se changea bien vite en cri de plaisir. La main de l'Américain allait et venait lentement sur lui … Il se cambra et se mordit la lèvre, craignant de venir trop vite.

« Calme-toi. » Fit John avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Ta faute … » Couina Rodney.

Le militaire l'observa.

Les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux assombris de désir, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration saccadée … Une véritable invitation à la débauche, c'était ce que John avait sous les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en voir d'avantage que deux lèvres reprirent avidement possession des siennes. Le baiser était fougueux, passionné, amoureux … Le militaire allait y perdre ce qui lui restait de raison.

Et il laissa le scientifique enrouler ses doigts autour de lui, à son tour, pour y imprimer le même mouvement de va-et-vient. John se mordit violemment la lèvre en laissant échapper un cri.

« Toi aussi. » Lança la voix rieuse de Rodney.

Le pilote grogna et, d'un coup de rein, renversa leur position pour se retrouver assis sur les cuisses de l'astrophysicien. Celui-ci se passa une langue sur les lèvres, provoquant. John eut un petit sourire, il ne l'aurait pas cru comme cela …

« Viens … » Entendit-il.

Et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son scientifique écarter doucement les jambes. Ce dernier encadra le visage du militaire et l'approcha du sien, posant ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Ils se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser langoureux …

L'Américain oublia la demande très explicite du Canadien et fit courir ses doigts sur les formes voluptueuses qui le faisaient rêver depuis plusieurs jours.

Rodney sentit la réticence de son compagnon. Il avait l'impression que John faisait en sorte de retarder ce que, lui, voulait. Perspicace, il comprit que son partenaire avait peur de lui faire du mal … Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait l'amour de cette façon et John craignait, sans aucun doute possible, de mal s'y prendre.

Le scientifique enroula alors ses jambes sur les reins du militaire qui se redressa sur ses deux mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« John … S'il te plait. »

« Tu as déjà … ? »

« Non. » Rodney sourit. « Et toi non plus, je sais. »

L'Américain serra les dents et le Canadien lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« J'ai confiance … Ça ira. » Affirma-t-il avec aplomb, déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres pleines qui le surplombaient.

John répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Mais, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts entre les cuisses du scientifique, il sentit ce dernier sursauter. Il se redressa et lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je … » Le petit génie bégaya. « Excuses-moi. Je … mais … Hum, tu as ce qu'il faut pour … Enfin, tu sais … »

Il vit John hausser les sourcils avant de sourire. Il avait compris de quoi parlait le scientifique. Mais lui, par contre, avait complètement oublié. Totalement pris dans les sensations que Rodney suscitait chez lui. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et souffla:

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il s'écarta et se dirigea rapidement vers sa table de chevet. Ouvrant le tiroir, il récupéra ce dont il avait besoin et referma aussi sec avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui, comme demandé, l'attendait sagement.

Il s'allongea et repris sa position initiale pour embrasser à pleine bouche les lèvres qui l'attiraient tant. Ses doigts reprirent leur progression vers l'entre-jambes du Canadien. Et l'Américain sentit qu'on lui prenait le préservatif avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de l'emballage qui se déchire.

Rodney s'en était saisi et, ne laissant pas le temps à John de réagir, en recouvrit sa virilité, de plus en plus douloureuse. Et John gémit sourdement … Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir attendre encore longtemps. C'était de moins en moins supportable.

Et ce scientifique de malheur qui poussait des gémissements de plaisir au-delà de la décence alors que le militaire avait introduit un doigt en lui ... John n'était vraiment pas aidé. Il était réellement sous pression. Mais, il ne voulait en aucun cas le faire souffrir alors qu'il était censé lui faire du bien.

Il prit donc sur lui et, la tête de nouveau calée dans le cou du Canadien qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, ajouta un deuxième doigt qui se joignit à la danse du premier.

Et le scientifique se cambra en criant, les mains s'agrippant soudainement aux épaules du militaire.

« Rodney, ça va ? » Demanda John qui s'affolait déjà.

« C'est … _humpf_ … C'était … c'était quoi, ça ? » Haleta le scientifique.

John, qui se doutait de ce que ce « _quoi_ » était, fut soulagé. Il fit opérer à ses doigts le même mouvement. Rodney gémit fortement et le militaire reconnut une réaction de pur plaisir. Il sourit largement, il l'avait trouvé …

Ce petit quelque chose qui pouvait faire décoller un homme …

Il recommença jusqu'à sentir le scientifique complètement détendu, se cambrant en gémissant furieusement. John sourit en l'entendant lui _ordonner _de le prendre avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou.

Ce qu'il fit, parce qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas être responsable de la déchéance intellectuelle du grand génie de cette cité. A genoux entre les cuisses du scientifique, le militaire se posta devant l'intimité qui s'ouvrait à lui et poussa lentement son membre impatient.

Doucement … Doucement et …

Et Rodney se cambra violemment en se mordant la lèvre, s'empêchant de crier sous la douleur sourde qui l'étreignait alors que le pieu de chair était totalement entré en lui. John s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant la grimace de souffrance sur son visage.

« Rodney ! » Il amorça un mouvement de retrait mais l'interpelé plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Attends ! » Gémit le scientifique. « Ca va … aller … Attends ... »

« Je te fais mal … »

Le Canadien se força à inspirer profondément, tentant de retrouver une respiration moins anarchique. Et, emprisonnant l'Américain en lui à l'aide de ses jambes, il entreprit de se détendre. Du moins, il faisait tout pour …

« Je vais … J'vais y arriver … s'il te plait ... » Haleta-t-il, espérant que John l'écouterait et ne sortirait pas.

Le militaire, qui n'était pas franchement enclin à continuer de faire souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait, fit tout de même ce que celui-ci lui demandait. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit en voyant la virilité de son scientifique palpiter sur son ventre.

Il pouvait l'aider de cette façon. Rodney oublierait la douleur et se détendrait. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son amant et en taquina l'extrémité avec son pouce. Il entendit un gémissement de plaisir … Cet agréable traitement fonctionnait. Il continua de le cajoler alors qu'il sentait l'intimité du scientifique se détendre.

Il baissa la tête et reprit les lèvres du Canadien en amorçant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient … Son amant gémit sourdement. L'Américain stoppa encore.

« T'arrêtes pas … »

Et John sourit en reprenant son mouvement de bassin, entrant et sortant lentement de Rodney. Une main flattait les fesses rebondies et l'autre le soutenait alors qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau.

Le petit génie avait raison. Ils avaient réussi …

Rodney l'entoura fermement de ses bras, plantant ses ongles dans le dos à la peau hâlée. Il était emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions, trop intense pour son petit cœur, provoqué par les coups de reins de plus en plus forts du militaire.

C'était fantastique. Totalement différent d'une femme. Mais John, alors qu'il se perdait dans son plaisir, se dit en toute subjectivité que c'était finalement cent fois meilleur qu'une femme … Beaucoup plus intense …

C'était surtout l'homme qu'il aimait. Et cet homme-là l'aimait, lui aussi.

La chambre du pilote se remplit de gémissements incontrôlés et de cris de plaisir entrecoupés de balbutiements sans queue ni tête. Manifestations de sentiments explosant dans le corps et le cœur des deux hommes.

Et deux prénoms furent hurlés sous le coup de l'extase qui les saisissait presque simultanément.

**OoO**

Il se réveillait à peine et son regard se posa sur l'étendue bleue formée par le ciel au-delà de la baie vitrée. Il se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras qui l'entouraient et laissa son esprit vaquer vers les formations nuageuses ...

Rêvassant, il sentit alors une main paresseuse lui caresser la hanche et une bouche se poser sur sa nuque.

« Je pense à lui quand je te regarde dans les yeux. » Entendit-il dans son dos.

John.

Rodney sourit, le dos douillettement calé contre le torse ferme de son amant qui avait entreprit de cajoler ses rondeurs. Le militaire avait dû le surprendre observant le ciel à son réveil. Le scientifique haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

« Le ciel ? »

« Mmh … » Reçut-il pour toute réponse alors que la paire de lèvres se promenait dans son cou.

Le Canadien sourit rêveusement. Il flottait sur un petit nuage …

Rose, le nuage ... Tout en coton.

Il était épuisé, mort de fatigue, achevé par une nuit d'amour mouvementée, mais il était aux anges. Et son militaire, qui s'était donné à lui dans le courant de la nuit, continuait de le câliner.

Rodney émit d'une voix railleuse :

« Je ne te savais aussi _guimauve_, John. »

Un rire taquin lui répondit et une poigne douce, mais ferme, lui agrippa le menton pour l'entrainer dans un baiser matinal.

« C'est de ta faute … »

« … Je te rends _niais_ ? C'est ce que tu veux me dire ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Rodney sourit. Il le lui avait déjà dit alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour mais il ne se lassait pas d'entendre ces trois petits mots –qu'il avait toujours trouvé inconsistants- lui faisant dorénavant voir les étoiles …

« Moi aussi je t'-_humpf !_ »

Une petite chose dont le scientifique avait rapidement appris à se lasser, cependant. John s'était trouvé une nouvelle _marotte_, faire taire son petit génie en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Pas pratique pendant une conversation …

L'astrophysicien grogna et repoussa son encombrant militaire qui dévia ses lèvres vers leur nouveau domicile -la nuque de Rodney- s'émerveillant des frissons qui la parcouraient en faisant se hérisser les petits cheveux à la base du cou.

« On devrait faire quelque chose pour elle … » Lança pensivement le Canadien, sourcils froncés et les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Mmh ? » John releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. « De … Qui, ça ? »

« Le Capitaine Coureau. » Rodney le vit froncer les sourcils. « Tu pourrais lever sa suspension ... Un mois, c'est quand même lourd. »

« Hier encore, tu voulais l'étriper … Pourquoi je ferai ça, aujourd'hui ? » Rétorqua le militaire en laissant ses doigts se promener sur le ventre de son amant.

Amant qui récupéra la main baladeuse pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Regarde où on est … C'est un peu grâce à cette folle qu'on est arrivés jusque-là … »

« Mmh … C'est vrai qu'elle est folle. »

« Cinglée. »

« Complètement _tarée_. »

« Bref … » Conclut Rodney. « Alors, tu veux bien ? »

John planta ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux bleus qui l'observaient. Évitant de s'y noyer une fois de plus, il sourit tendrement à son compagnon.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire … » Emit-il, énigmatique, un sourire taquin remplaçant le premier.

« John … ? » S'inquiéta le Canadien.

« Oui, mon cœur, il va falloir me ... _convaincre_. » Poursuivit le pilote avec un sourire charmeur. « Dis moi, à combien estimes-tu la liberté de cette _pauvre_ femme ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il le voyait venir, son « petit soldat ».

Finalement pas si nulle, cette petite fiction ...

Et, constatant qu'il était enfin dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie grâce à elle, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien gratifier son amant de quelques câlins plus ou moins poussés pour que la _pauvre _Julie Coureau soit déchargée de son blâme.

Et, tandis que John l'entrainait déjà sous les draps, il se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait franchement plus désagréable comme monnaie d'échange …

**OoOoO**

Fin.**  
**

**OoOoO**

**_Tadaa ! lol Alors, c'est le genre de truc que je m'abstiens de faire à l'avenir ou ... Humpf ? Dites-moi ;)_  
**

**_Sinon merci à vous, les filles pour ce suivi. Je me suis bien amusée et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous ;))  
_**

**_A la prochaine ! :)  
_**


End file.
